1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to counterweights and, more particularly, to a counterweight mechanism having two opposite counterweights mounted on both ends of a swivel arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a swivel arrangement is mounted to a lathe, a boring machine, a milling machine, or a machining center. After turning the swivel arrangement to a preset position, a motor is activated to output a rotational force. Thus, the swivel arrangement provides a balancing force to the machine in operation. The motor activates the swivel arrangement in a machining process. In addition to providing a balancing force to the machine by the swivel arrangement by operating the motor in the process of turning the swivel arrangement for machining, the motor further provides an opposite force to stop the swivel arrangement.
However, such operation can greatly increase load to the motor, can adversely increase wear of the transmission mechanism, and can shorten the useful life of components. Further, conventional swivel arrangements are not reliable, and products made by the machine in cooperation with the swivel arrangement are low in quality.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.